Danza de pétalos
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: (Su corazón, incluso ahora, está atrapado en un bosque de rosas.) — Shuu/Kanae. Para Misari.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** esto es por Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados y quizá San Valentín adelantado ¿? No me gustó cómo quedó lol pero sos lo máximo Misadere y mereces un regalo, con mucho cariño va para ti *hearts*

 **Advertencias:** spoilers. Salió medio dark sin intención btw.

* * *

 **K** arren es un pimpollo de flor con la esperanza y el legado de su familia por encima de sus hombros menuditos, que se le quiebran al son de un himno a la tristeza, no compuesto por Beethoven. Junto con los pétalos que no tuvieron tiempo de florecer en su máximo esplendor y yacen chamuscados y cortados con tijeras chuecas y listones asesinos.

(Karren es una mera niña).

 **; &**

Y a veces ella contiene sollozos de medianoche al ser pisoteada, allá en Bremen. Aunque se mantenga con el pecho en alto —porque los Rosewald no se amedrentan ante nadie, ni siquiera estando a punto de morir—. Permanece de pie al lado de Nathanael y Arunolt, sus hermanos mayores. Mientras el pánico se siembra gracias a las palomas —aves asesinas— y madre y padre son cortados de la tierra buena, raudamente, por culpa de esos picos (no entiendo, si ellos son los malos por qué nos cazan a nosotros).

Entonces de parte de sus padres un solo pedido queda: Por favor, continúen la dinastía Rosewald.

(porfavornomueranustedesno).

Sólo que es más sencillo prometerlo que cumplirlo. Sólo que sus hermanos y ella parten a lugares distantes y no sirve de nada, las palomas más parecen perros que les rastrean y ellos terminan dando su vida para protegerla. Así que Karren se detesta un poquito —mucho— por ser débil y necesitada. Pero igual continúa su viaje, de Alemania a los demás países que se remontan a Oriente, directo a Japón.

(pues cuentan los mitos que el clan Tsukiyama que vive allí es bueno y cuida a sus parientes lejanos).

(y ahora ella está sola, sola, sola).

 **; &**

No obstante–

le duele.

En las raíces que bailan al compas del viento. En los tallos tusados, nunca más bonitos.

Y comprende Karren que no puede seguir siendo una niña; no si quiere sobrevivir (algo que añora con desesperación). Por ello necesita ser otra persona, alguien más valiente, alguien fuerte que pueda cumplir sus promesas.

Un heredero (un varón). No una rosa, sino un escudo para defender lo importante. Ella–

— Mi nombre es Kanae Von Rosewald —se presenta, sin titubear.

–se convierte en él.

(Y Karren se esfuma, la erradican, sólo queda Kanae). Por las circunstancias, por la necesidad.

 **; &**

Las lágrimas se le secan en las mejillas de porcelana, al sentarse en la esquina de la mansión, tras ser acogido como un miembro más. Porque esas son personas amables, y Kanae lo sabe, más resulta aún difícil despertar sin el beso de buenos días de parte de Emma, su madre; o de las voces alegres de sus hermanos.

—es que ya no queda nadie—.

Otra persona por quien valga la pena continuar respirando no existe.

— Vaya, ¿eres tú nuestro nuevo sirviente? ¿Kanae?

Al menos así es hasta que– oh.

(Oh).

 **; &**

Aparece frente a él, un joven, no muy mayor, el hijo de los Tsukiyama (alguien que de repente y en un segundo pasa de ser nada a ser todo y sin pedirle su permiso antes, qué desconsiderado). Éste le sonríe tanto que Kanae cree que va a quedarse ciego y le hace replantearse si acaso no se ha equivocado y en vez de la mansión Tsukiyama terminó muerto a la intemperie y ahora se halla en el paraíso (si es que hay algo así para los ghouls, le gustaría pensar que sí).

Sin embargo la mirada repleta de curiosidad genuina y ese aire perfumado de amabilidad y elegancia le confirman que no. Que está vivo. Que Shuu Tsukiyama es tan magnífico y es real —muy real— y van a pasar las tardes y las noches juntos de ahora en adelante.

Se le acelera la caja musical que yace enterrada en su ventrículo izquierdo. Y le invade un dolor sordo en las mejillas embarradas con acuarela ante la voz de terciopelo de Shuu.

Ah, aquello es

—el primer (y único) amor—

la perdición absoluta.

 **; &**

Él pasa de ser Shuu al maestro Shuu de inmediato. Con decoro y respeto y una añoranza que le aprieta la tráquea con vehemencia a Kanae.

Los primeros días son duros, o al menos temerosos. Pero cuando el maestro Shuu empieza a llevarlo del salón de música a los enormes jardines y habitaciones con azulejos y de regreso; cuando Kanae conoce a Matsumae, la caballero más hermosa y abismal que haya conocido, quien le obsequia sonrisas de sombra; cuando el señor Mirumo le inquiere con sincero interés cómo maneja todo y si le apetece tomar el té con él y Shuu en los descansos; cuando Kanae toca el violín y toca y toca más —como si ese instrumento fuese el objeto de sus afectos más profundos (maestro Shuu, ¿me permitiría tocarle de esta forma en un futuro, acaso?)—; cuando le frunce el ceño a Chie ante sus insistencias de fotografiarlo; se riega con la alegría y la paz.

Está bien. Está seguro.

 **; &**

(pero estás fingiendo).

— No, no, no. Todo lo que necesito lo tengo, me lo han dado. Realmente, soy feliz.

(pero estás sangrando).

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías mantenerlo oculto, Kanae?

(pero–)

Hay un ligero reproche de preocupación en los ojos oscuros de Matsumae. Kanae se avergüenza. (es la sangre, la sangre entre sus muslos que le persigue y atosiga una vez por mes, en un recordatorio).

—los perros (palomas) han de olisquear esa sangre y encontrarle nuevamente—.

Prontomuypronto.

— P-por favor —musita Kanae—, puedo manejarlo. No le digas al maestro Shuu.

(si él se entera nada sería lo mismo... aunque me encantaría que se enterase... yo–)

 **; &**

Kanae ya no es una niña, no de nuevo.

—Karren se desvaneció—.

Karren era una niña pequeña, nunca más.

—Sólo queda Kanae—.

Todos los sirvientes eventualmente se dan cuenta de ello. Menos–

— Kanae, sería un placer que tocásemos juntos. ¿No te parece?

–menos él.

(Qué crueldad. Qué maldad. Qué injusticia).

— S-sí. Por supuesto, maestro Shuu.

 **; &**

El maestro Shuu le observa y sigue sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce y asesina. Y le elogia su maestría con el violín y le da cumplidos que provocan que sus piernas tiemblen y se deshagan en fragmentos de pétalo ante la mención de ese nombre (KanaeKanaeKanae).

— Eres mi siervo más fiel y nunca soy capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente, ¿cómo podría pagarte? —Inquiere Shuu.

Kanae baja la vista.

(Mi alma y todo mi ser ya le pertenece, si continúa diciendo cosas así no tendré nada más que entregarle, deténgase por favor).

Y por eso, en voz alta:

— No hace falta nada, con que usted sepa que existo mi mundo se ilumina maestro Shuu.

Lo que responde es verdad.

(siguen componiendo melodías;

Kanae se rompe,

Shuu también, pero eso él lo ignora).

 **; &**

Pero después tiene que llegar Ken Kaneki.

Y el maestro Shuu se encandila y obsesiona con éste.

Y Kanae permanece rezagado.

No le importa nada mientras Shuu sea dichoso, mientras la alegría no se le escape entre los dedos al preparar sus platillos más exquisitos y decadentes, mientras regala su presencia perfecta al mundo.

—aunque las sonrisas ya no sean exclusivas de Kanae, aunque en el fondo le guarde rencor a Ken—.

Pero después tiene que irse Ken Kaneki.

—rencor que sólo se incrementa con su partida sin una explicación que no sea ser un mártir—.

Y entonces el maestro Shuu llora y se marchita con prontitud, para su desesperación.

(— Kanae, lo siento mucho).

(—... ¿Por qué se disculpa conmigo?)

 **; &**

Es que–

Kanae asume que esos pensamientos erróneos se encuentran enterrados en un ferreteo, mil metros bajo tierra. Sin embargo, se equivoca. Aún persiste el deseo de usar un vestido, en el fondo. (Ser ya no una niña, sino una mujer).

Pese a ser huesuda, pese a considerarse fea a sí misma.

— ¿Le gustaría al maestro Shuu? ¿me consideraría digna de él? ¿pensaría que soy bonita?

No lo sabe. Teme saberlo.

—no puede saberlo—.

Pues su deber es ser el heredero de los Rosewald, sólo eso, y ya. Proteger su linaje (si bien únicamente añora proteger a Shuu y que él a cambio le proteja).

 **; &**

Con el detalle de que Kanae fracasa. Es vencido por la diosa de naturaleza muerta. Ahí donde

(la agonía es inevitable. El desprecio es cosa de humanos. El sueño es una cama tibia. La casa es de ladrillos. El tiempo es cruel. La mentira es de mentirosos. Una mujer–

—soy yo—).

Ah.

— No eres digna de él, después de todo, Kanae-kun —suspira con ternura Eto.

Y le arde. En las agujas dentro de sus párpados, en su boca comprimida en una línea muy fina, en los relojes que le acuchillan el estómago. En su pecado, lo que le motivó a morder la manzana prohibida.

 **; &**

Ha de enfrentarse a Sasaki Haise, construido en papel mache, entonces. Para salvar a Shuu, para terminar de quebrarse.

Kanae piensa:

«Maestro Shuu.

¿Sabe por qué es bella la rosa?».

Y él no le responde.

— Porque la arrancan antes de que se marchite —contesta un silencio muy crudo en su lugar.

Así que Kanae considera, un minuto, un segundo, una vida entera, que le hubiese encantado florecer antes de que la arrancaran. Puesto que–

(Maestro Shuu, maestro Shuu)

(¿no quise ser simplemente amada?)

(...por usted).

 **; &**

Y el maestro Shuu susurra:

— Kanae.

(—Kanae, lo siento.)

(por no confesarte, que ya lo sabía).

Y a Kanae le pican los párpados. Antes de abrazar a Shuu, como si fuese un violín muy valioso. Como siempre quiso.

(Perdóneme, musita sin escucharlo. Perdóneme maestro Shuu. Perdónenme padre y madre y hermanos,

por enamorarme).

— No. No te disculpes —prosigue él.

(no pidas perdón por quererme, no te arrepientas).

Y los hilos se descosen. Y una mano le acaricia la mejilla. Y oh, es igual que en el pasado, el maestro Shuu le está mirando como si todo y el oxígeno le es robado. Kanae no entiende. (casi se siente como si estuviesen a salvo, no cayendo al vacío). Más se inunda su piel con una palabra de lluvia, un solo nombre pronunciado por las teclas de un piano que resuenan con cariño.

— _Karren_.

Y ella sonríe, una última vez, evita que Shuu caiga.

—y se desploma contra el pavimento—.

 **; &**

(Su corazón, incluso ahora,

está atrapado en un bosque de rosas.)


End file.
